


The After-Party

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 241: "The amount of good luck coming your way depends on your willingness to act". — Barbara Sher, Fortune, Circumstances.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The After-Party

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 241: "The amount of good luck coming your way depends on your willingness to act". — Barbara Sher, Fortune, Circumstances. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The After-Party

~

“Wish me good luck.” Pansy preened. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“Because I need to bag myself a man with a fortune. Or at least someone ambitious enough to want to _make_ a fortune, although old money’s always better. Sadly, given circumstances since the war, I may have to settle for new.” 

“I don’t believe in luck,” said Draco. “Luck’s simply willingness to act.” 

Pansy snorted. “You’ve changed your tune. You used to claim being a Malfoy brought you luck in all things.”

“I was an idiot.” Draco smirked as she stared at him. “What, you think I don’t know?” 

“I just never thought you’d admit that aloud.”   
“I can admit it to you. You’re under no illusions about me.” 

“True.” Eyeing him critically, Pansy said, “Is that what you’re wearing?” 

“Yes. Why?” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Because you need to bag yourself a man with a fortune, too, Draco, and you’ll never do it looking like that. Unless there’s a cache of hidden Malfoy money the Ministry hasn’t confiscated for reparations?” 

“You know there isn’t.” Draco eyed himself critically in the mirror. “You really think I need to change?” 

“It’s the Order of Merlin Ceremony. Yes, I think you need to change.” 

“Why? I’m not getting an award.” 

“No, but your new, rich boyfriend might be.” 

Draco laughed. “I love your optimism.” 

“I’d rather you love my tits, but that ship’s sailed.” Pansy bent over, adjusting her cleavage. “Do you want me to dress you?” 

Draco snorted. “No! You’ll have me in skintight leather trousers and a mesh shirt.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Not for a formal event like this. Now, if we’re talking about the after-party maybe—”

“After—” Draco shook his head. “I doubt there will be any afterparties.” 

Smirking, Pansy patted his cheek. “Oh, darling. There are _always_ afterparties.”

* * *

Draco sighed, looking around. Pansy had been right, there was an after-party, and Pansy had even snagged them an invitation. Unfortunately, it was an after-party thrown by Luna Lovegood, and the refreshments left much to be desired. 

“Any clue what this is?” someone asked.

Draco, about to tell them to piss off, did a double take. “Longbottom?” 

“Malfoy.” Longbottom was holding up a misshapen biscuit. “I think Luna tried to bake.” 

Draco smiled, trying not to ogle the man. It was damned hard not to, however. Longbottom had grown into quite the looker, and if what they said about the size of a man’s hands was true…Draco’s cock flexed as he contemplated the implications. “Are you going to risk it?”

Longbottom sighed. “Well, I’ve touched it, so I suppose I can’t put it back.” Gingerly, he took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. He frowned. 

“That good, was it?” 

Longbottom smiled. “It’s not that it’s bad, it’s just…I’ve no idea what flavouring’s in it.” 

Feeling brave, Draco snagged the biscuit and bit into it. Eyes locked on Longbottom’s, he chewed, examining the flavour. “Dirigible Plum,” he said eventually. 

“How’d you do that?” asked Longbottom. 

Draco smirked. “I’ve a highly developed palate. Plus,” he nodded at the table, “everything’s labelled.” 

“Merlin, I completely missed that!” Longbottom laughed. “Well spotted.” 

Draco shrugged. “I’ve been here by the food most of the night, it’s given me lots of time to notice everything.” 

“But not to try any of it?” 

“Not all of us are known for our bravery.” 

Longbottom laughed. “You ate it, too.” 

Draco hummed. “ _After_ you did and lived.” 

Longbottom studied Draco a moment. “And if I keep doing reckless things, you’ll follow?” he asked, expression mischievous. 

“Maybe.” Draco raised an eyebrow in challenge. “What sort of reckless things do you have in mind?”

* * *

Lips joined in a heated kiss, Longbottom slammed Draco up against the alley wall, his hands everywhere. Draco fumbled with Longbottom’s flies before finally freeing his cock. When he felt Longbottom’s girth and length, he moaned into Longbottom’s mouth. 

Tearing his mouth from Draco’s, Longbottom whispered, “I know I’m big. We don’t have to—”

“Yes,” growled Draco, using both hands to stroke Longbottom. “Yes we do.” 

It took some manoeuvring, but Draco shifted his trousers and pants down, leaving his arse bare, and, turning around, he leaned against the wall, presenting himself to Longbottom, who clutched Draco’s hips and began sliding his massive prick in Draco’s crack.

“Put it in!” Draco begged. 

Longbottom froze. “You’re sure?”

“Fuck, yes!”

“Okay.” Pulling away, Longbottom slid a thick, slick finger into Draco, who pressed back. 

When Longbottom had two fingers inside Draco, opening him up, Draco panted, “Enough! I’m ready. I want to feel it.” 

“No one’s ever worried about that,” Longbottom assured him, and wasting no time, pressed his cock against Draco’s hole. “You’re sure?” 

“Don’t make me hex you,” Draco hissed. 

Longbottom chuckled, and slowly, inexorably, sunk inside Draco. His cock felt massive as it created space for itself inside Draco, and Draco scrabbled at the wall as Longbottom moved deeper. “All right?” he asked, once he was fully inside.

Gurgling, Draco could only nod. 

Longbottom started slowly fucking in and out of him, his cock bombarding Draco’s prostate with sensation with every thrust, sending bursts of pleasure sliding up Draco’s spine and through his body. 

It was sublime. Draco felt pinned, deliciously trapped, as Longbottom’s muscled body held him in place. 

Far too soon, Draco was coming, his cock spilling untouched as Longbottom continued to fuck him apart. 

And even after Draco’s trembling stopped, Longbottom was still rocking into him, slowly driving him mad. Draco moaned. “How long…can you go?” he gasped. 

Longbottom leaned in and whispered, “I like to take my time, Malfoy.” 

Whimpering, Draco hung on, and by the time Neville finally started speeding up, his smooth thrusts going rough and uneven, Draco’s cock was hard once again. 

Longbottom grunted as he sped up, his hips snapping against Draco’s as he chased his own pleasure, and just as Longbottom cried out, grinding his hips into Draco, coming inside him, Draco’s cock began to spurt once more, spilling his seed onto the ground and wall for the second time that night. 

Even when Longbottom was soft, Draco could still feel him, and when he moved away, uncoupling them, Draco felt empty. 

“That was brilliant. Thanks, Malfoy.” 

Before Draco could even ponder a way to propose they do it again sometime, Longbottom was gone.

* * *

“And you let him leave without getting his Floo number?!” Pansy screeched. ‘What’s wrong with you?” 

Draco rubbed his forehead to stave off his headache. “I told you, he’d fucked all my brains out, and before I knew it, he was gone.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Pansy huffed. “And what about all the shite about how you have to work for luck?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “What does it matter? He’s a war hero. What would he want with me?” 

“A fuckbuddy apparently.” Pansy smirked when he glared at her. “What? You think he gets to top a lot? No one bottoms for him.” 

Draco leaned back in his chair and eyed her. “And how do you know that?” 

“I asked around. He has a reputation. He usually bottoms because he’s so big.” 

Draco shook his head. “I shudder to think how you even know that.” 

“I’ve my ways.” Pansy sipped her wine. “Anyway, I also have news. I found my own boyfriend at the after-party.” 

“Did you?” Draco waved a hand at her. “Do tell.” 

“Also a famous war hero.” Pansy licked her lips. “Part of the Golden Trio, in fact.” 

Draco choked. “Potter? You’re dating Potter?” 

Pansy snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. He only has eyes for Snape. Weasley.” 

“But Granger—?”

“I know!” Leaning forward, Pansy whispered, “Turns out, they’re not so hot and heavy. And it appears Granger’s more interested in one of the older Weasleys.” 

Draco shrugged. “There are enough of them.” 

“True.” Pansy smirked. 

Draco frowned. “Wait, I thought you wanted someone rich?” 

“I said I’d settle for new money.” Pansy winked. “And with me at his side, he’ll have more new money than he knows what to do with.” 

“Where will he get money?” 

“The Order of Merlin comes with a healthy monthly stipend.” Pansy hummed. “Quite healthy.” 

“So that means Longbottom—”

“Yes, darling, he’s loaded.” Pansy laughed. “In more ways than one, it seems.

“Ugh, you’re horrible.” 

“Oh yes?” Pansy waved at someone. “You’ll thank me someday.” 

Draco frowned. “What have you done—?”

“Hello!” Pansy rose, kissing Ron Weasley and smiling at…Longbottom. “Draco, look who it is.” 

“Longbottom,” Draco murmured. 

“Malfoy.” 

“Well, would you look at the time. Come along, Ron.” 

“Sorry I left like that,” Longbottom said once they were alone. 

Draco hummed. “Are you?” 

“Yes. How can I make it up to you?” 

Slowly, Draco smiled. “Buy me a drink.” 

“Okay.”

“And the next time we shag, you stay.” 

Longbottom grinned. “Deal.” 

~


End file.
